


Alexander Drake: the Dragon of the Drag Strip

by Zarvox



Category: Hanna-Barbera, Wacky Races
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drink Wilkins Coffee, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lamborghini Aventador, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarvox/pseuds/Zarvox
Summary: Alexander Drake is a newcomer to the Wacky Races!  Can he leave his rivals in the dust and deal with his past?
Relationships: Pandora Pitstop/OC, Penelope Pitstop/OC





	1. Chapter 1

It was a starry night, and Alexander Drake had been on a celebratory drive. He, a three-time Daytona 500 winner, had just gotten into the Wacky Races. He was parked in a lot by a cliff overlooking the ocean. He sighed; the drive _had_ been celebratory until now… right up until that damn dj on the radio had speculated how proud his parents must be. _“My fucking parents don’t give a shit, you asshole,”_ he thought bitterly.

He was about to drive off when he heard a knock on his window. He rolled it down. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” said a soft southern drawl. “You the new guy?”

“Yeah.”

“Watch out for Dick Dastardly. He cheats.”

“How do you cheat in a race with no rules?”

“Well two,” said the woman, “You aren’t supposed to hurt anybody, and you can’t kill anyone.”

“Yeah,” Alex whispered. “Great.”

“Oh… is this a bad time?”

He shook his head. That was when he realized that he was talking to Penelope Pitstop. How could he not know her? She was famous!

Penelope leaned forward a bit. Were those… _tears_ in his green eyes? “What’s wrong?” She said softly, “aren’t you happy?”

Alex sighed. “I was,” he replied a bit thickly, “until the guy on the radio had to bring up my parents.” He was a bit surprised at himself. Ordinarily he had a hard time opening up to people.

“Oh… I… I’m sorry.”

Alex hung his head.

“Aw, honey don’t… don’t cry,” said Penelope gently.

“It’s… it’s just… family’s a really…”

“It’s a tender spot, isn’t it?”

He nodded. “Why don’t you sit?”

Penelope sat in the front seat and smiled gently.

“I… I just want…”

She took his hand gently. “I know,” she whispered.

Alex sighed. “Why do you care?” He asked thickly.

Penny cocked her head. “Because When I see someone hurting,” she said softly, “ _I_ hurt. It’s strange, but… I have more empathy than most people.”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “They don’t know how it feels,” he whispered.

“They might,” Penelope replied, “if you open up a little.”

Alex shrugged. “I… don’t know if I can,” he said. “They… they have spikes.”

Penelope smiled again. “I don’t,” she said gently. “I… I’m here for you, okay?”

He nodded. “I’m sorry I cried,” he said softly. “You…”

“Alex,” she whispered, “There’s no shame in it. I’m here as long as you need, honey.”

Alex smiled for the first time in a long while. He ran a hand through his dark brown hair. This night was… well it was better now.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Alex had just checked into his hotel room. He was now at the hotel bar, about to sit down when he noticed a familiar face. “Hey you’re Dick Dastardly!” He said. “I’m Alex, the new guy. How ya doin’?”

Dastardly looked up from his mug. “How am I doing?” He asked, surprised.

“Yeah! You know, you are easily my favorite driver.”

“Wait… I have fans?”

“One at least. Say, where’s Muttley?”

“Bah the hotel isn’t pet friendly. I had to kennel him.”

“Well stop the presses!” Penelope walked in on the scene. “Seems Dastardly’s made a friend!”

She sat down next to Alex and smiled. “How ya holdin’ up?” She asked.

Alex smiled gently. “Lots better than last night,” he said softly.

Another woman walked in, this one with black hair. “Whoever owns the black Lamborghini,” she said, “you left your lights on.”

“Oh hey, Pandora!” Penelope said brightly.

“Oh great,” Pandora muttered.

“That would be _my_ car,” said Alex. He got out his key fob. “Dragon, turn your lights off.” He watched his car to make sure they turned off; they did. “Thanks, uh… Penny said your name was Pandora?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” she said. “Wait… you’re Alex Drake!”

Alex nodded. “That’s me, alright. The new guy.”

“You mean the three-time Daytona 500 winner!” She replied excitedly. “I am sorry but your aggressive driving style is just… _ferocious_! You are a _monster_ on that racetrack!”

Alex chuckled. “You don’t win by using your blinkers,” he quipped. “I’d say my family was proud of me but, well… you know.”

“Well… like Oprah said during that interview,” said Peter Perfect, “At least one person loves you.”

“Nope.” Alex shrugged. “Doesn’t tend to be the case when you’re not even good enough for your own parents.”

“I… think you should stop with the alcohol,” said Dick.

Pandora felt her heart breaking. Wait… wasn’t she the mean one?

“Yeah… you’re probably right.”

“Well… your fans care,” said Pandora softly.

Alex narrowed his eyes. “They’ll stop when I start sucking,” he said casually.

“Well at least you have to love yourself,” said Penelope brightly.

“Look. Don’t try to save me okay?” He finished his drink. “I’m not worth it.”

“You think you’re not worth it?” Pandora said, cocking her head. “W… what? No… that’s not true!”

He slowly stood up. “I’m… going to bed.”

Pandora watched him leave and sighed. “I can’t,” she said sadly, following him into the lobby.

She walked over to Alex and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Alex, wait,” she said softly. “Don’t… don’t keep doing this to yourself okay? Look… _I_ was… I’m always in Penelope’s shadow. I never thought I was good enough either.”

Alex chuckled. “Did _your_ father,” he asked, “tell you constantly that you weren’t good enough, and blame you for your mother leaving?”

“N… no.”

“I see. Also, I’m guessing your whole family did not side with aforementioned father?”

Pandora shook her head.

“Let me tell you something. Love, and family? Those things aren’t real. It’s all bullshit. Romantic, fairy tale crap.”

Pandora shook her head. “No…” she practically cooed, her eyes tearing up. She held him tightly and felt his whole frame trembling. “No, no. Alex, I… I want you to do something for me.” Her voice thickened. “I want you to let it out… I want you to let me hold you until the pain and the heartache is gone!” She sobbed. “Please!”

Alex started to feel his whole body physically hurt as he started crying. He couldn’t stop himself; he was literally sobbing… only it felt like it wasn’t _him_ crying. No… this was his _soul_ crying.

A few moments later, Pandora smiled encouragingly. “I… I’m here for you, okay?” She said gently.

Alex nodded and took off the black leather gloves he always wore with his black leather jacket. “I never show anyone but… you should probably see this.”

Pandora’s heart sank. Those were _scars_ on his wrists! “Oh my God…” she whispered. “You used to…”

“Yeah.” He hung his head. “Hey. You know she loves you, right?”

“What?”

“Penny. She loves you.” He sighed. “She’s trying to help… she’s trying to be supportive.”

“I… I guess I always thought she was the favorite… so I thought she was just condescending.”

“I know this is hard for you to hear but…you need to make things right with her. Don’t… end up like me, with no family. I couldn’t bear to see you miserable like that.” He looked into her eyes. “Please,” he whispered.

They walked to their rooms, and when Pandora got to hers, she changed into her nightie and crawled into bed. After she covered herself up, she did something she hadn’t done in a long time.

She cried her eyes out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was race day, and Alex Drake certainly wasn’t crying now. No… this was his happy place: the track.

“We’re here in beautiful Anchorage, Alaska with three-time Daytona 500 winner, Alexander Drake!” Said Brick Crashman. “Tell us Alex, what makes you so sure you’ll win your first race?”

“‘Cause I’m smart,” purred Alex, “and I’m fast.”

“And your car?”

Alex chuckled. “This modified black Aventador has quite a few tricks up its sleeve,” he replied. “Anyone beats it, I’ll be real surprised.”

“Dastardly tricks?”

“Brick, if I tell you, I’ve told the opposition. You’re gonna have to wait.”

The race started, and and Alex grinned, starting to play a Eurobeat playlist. He soon found himself just behind IQ. Slowly passing him, he called out, “Leave it to the adults, kid!” He got in front of IQ and laid down an oil slick. This, Alex rightly predicted, would be set on fire by IQ’s rockets. IQ was unhurt, but his car wasn’t. It crashed to the ground with a satisfying clang.

Alex chuckled and edged closer to the driver in second place, Pandora. He smiled at her as he started to reach for his afterburner controls. Just then, Dick Dastardly passed between them. He pressed a button on his dashboard and…

BOOM!!

In his excitement, he’d self-destructed his car! As Muttley let forth his signature laugh, Alex and Pandora spun out of control, their cars meeting on the shoulder of the icy road.

Pandora growled in frustration and ripped off her helmet. “Stupid freakin’ Dastardly,” she muttered.”Yeah,” scoffed Alex. “What a dick. Him and that son of a bitch Muttley.”

Pandora laughed softly. “I guess we’re out,” she said.

“How fast can you run?”

“Not happening. So, I never thought I’d say this but I’m a bit worried about Penny.”

“What happened?”

“I could hear her and Peter three rooms down, let’s just say that.”

“Ooh…”. Alex grimaced.

Pandora sighed. “Speak of the devil!”

“Hey! Want a ride?”

Pandora opened her mouth and started to speak, but she remembered what Alex had said.

“Yeah, but… Alex probably could use one more.”

“Go be with your sister,” said Alex good-naturedly. “I’ll catch up.”

The two drove off.

Pandora looked at Penelope and sighed. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, it was just a heated argument,” said Penny. “I’m fi… wait. Did you seriously ask me if I was okay?”

“Yeah.”

Penelope blinked. “I’m dreamin’” she said incredulously.

“No, Penny. Listen to me. I always thought you were annoying and condescending. But you… you weren’t. You are a supportive ray of sunshine. Hell… you’re the whole sun. And if Peter hurts you, he’s dead.”

Penny pulled over. “You did _not_ just say that,” she whispered.

“Alex has taught me a lot in the conversation we had. He told me that I… need to be less your rival and more your friend. I am _not_ losing you. Not over a stupid rivalry. Let me tell you something else I learned. Being kind, helping out… it feels good. Is it any wonder you’re so happy? You’re my sister and I love you. I can’t lose you because of my angry, stubborn, bitter…”

“Wait, hold on… what?!”

“You’re… my sister,” Pandora said slowly, “and I… love you.”

Penelope cocked her head. “Wait… is this some kinda trick, or a joke or what?”

Pandora shook her head. “No,” she said softly. “I may not be able to make it up but… at least let me _try_ to show you I’ve changed.”

Penelope smiled gently. “Hopefully you’re right,” she said. “Let’s get back to the hotel, huh? Oh… The Twosome won, by the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

Three days after the race, Pandora and her sister were back home in Georgia. Penelope was on the phone, talking to Peter Perfect. “You are so lucky you’re cute because I _hate_ bein’ called this late. What’s up hun?”

“Sorry if I woke you up,” said Peter. “But I have to tell you something. See, I… um… we… live pretty far away and uh… we really… oh wow.”

“What are you… oh my God…”. Her voice thickened. “Are you breaking up with me?”

Peter cleared his throat.

Penny’s heart leapt to her throat. “Why aren’t you saying anything?” She sobbed.

“I… you’re making this too hard.” He sighed. “I’m sorry, Penny. I.. I can’t do this.”

Penny dropped the phone, an open-mouthed look of shock on her face. “Peter broke up with me…?” She said weakly.

Pandora walked in a few minutes later and gasped. “Penny?” She sat next to her sister and held her shaking frame close. “Penny, what happened?” She said gently.”I’ve never seen you cry like this; what’s wrong?”

“He…” Penelope struggled to say,”he… Peter broke…up with… me!”

Pandora gasped. “He didn’t,” she growled.

Penny buried her head in Pandora’s chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Pandora rocked her gently, stroking her hair. “Shhh…” she whispered. “Go to sleep, okay?”

Penelope nodded slowly as Pandora laid her down and covered her up.

Pandora knew it was midnight, but she wasn’t tired. She went into her room and thought about their next race. It would be in Monte Carlo, at the track where the Grand Prix was held. She hoped her sister would be able to at least race well. She sighed as she slipped into her nightie, flopping onto her bed. How _dare_ Peter break her sister’s heart like that! That was when her phone rang. She picked it up and smiled. “Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey… did I wake you up?”

“No… what’s up Alex? Got your mind on the next race too?”

“Heh, no… but my _heart_ is racing. It’s been doing it for the last few days.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I’m going to see _you_ again. You know… I’m a man. I’m not supposed to get butterflies in my stomach. But I think of you and I can’t help it.”

“Alex…” said Pandora shyly.

“Ever since that night at the hotel I have been thinking of you nonstop. You’re just this big ball of light in my dark, black life, you know?” He laughed softly. “I can’t believe I’m actually saying this but… for the first time in my life… _I’m actually happy_!”

Pandora blushed as tears came to her eyes. “Alex… I actually bonded with my sister over these last few days. Penny and I are actually getting closer. _You_ did that.”

“And you know what else? I think you are the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.

“You think I’m… pretty?”

“You have the most gorgeous eyes. They’re like amethysts.”

Pandora giggled, wiggling her small feet in delight.

“You’re cute,” Alex said softly.

“No I’m not,” Pandora replied playfully. It would be a few hours before she slept.


	5. Chapter 5

“A situation like that is easily a two-drat scenario, Dick.”  
Dick Dastardly scoffed. “Oh no. Your engine exploding is certainly only worth one drat in this business.”  
Dick and Alex were currently in the Mean Machine at the white cliffs of Dover. Their next race was in two days, and would cross the English countryside.  
“My engine exploding? My racing-grade v-12? Quintuple drat!”  
“Whoa-ho; language!”  
They laughed and Alex wheezed to a stop. That was when a pink car pulled up.  
“Hey Alex,” Penelope said brightly, “Dastardly.”  
“You seem awful cheery,” Alex remarked.  
“Well I can’t just mope around forever,” said Penelope. “Oh… did Pandora tell you?”  
“Yeah… that’s a tough break.”

“Speaking of Pandora,” said Penny, “she should be right…”  
A scream resounded from behind the group. “Penny! You didn’t tell me Alex was here!” She frantically got out her makeup compact. “Oh my god! Do- Do I look okay? Is my hair okay?!”  
Alex leapt out of the car and walked over. “You look fantastic,” he said softly.  
Pandora smiled gently. “What a relief.”  
“Like a beautiful purple angel.”  
She blushed. “Alex…” she said shyly.  
Alex chuckled softly. “I can’t seem to get you out of my head,” he said, “I… I’ve never…”  
Pandora opened her passenger door. “Come on,” she said softly. Alex got in, and they drove off.

Alex sighed.  
“Have you… dated before?” Pandora asked.  
“No,” Alex replied. “I never thought I was good enough for anyone. I thought I didn’t deserve anybody… so I never tried.”  
Pandora smiled. “You’ll find someone… I’m sure.”  
Alex smiled. “I think I already have,” he said softly. “You’re sweet and… and pretty and… I never thought I’d ever open up to someone like this. I… I can’t fight it anymore, Pandora. I… lo…”  
That was when she kissed him.  
The kiss was deep and long as Alex enjoyed Pandora’s pillow-soft lips. He ran his hands through her long, soft hair.  
“I love you,” he breathed. “You saved me, and I love you.”

When they got back to the hotel, Alex headed to his room, smiling for the first time in a long time. He flopped onto his bed and actually laughed. Ever since he got into these races, things had been looking up!  
Pandora, meanwhile, was sighing dreamily as she sat on her bed. Penelope was sharing the room.  
“He loves me,” said Pandora.  
Penny cocked her head. “Hmmm?”  
“Alex; he loves me. And I know you’re gonna find someone who loves you.”  
Penny smiled gently. “I know,” she said, “but I still hurt.” She closed her eyes, a few tears coming to her eyes. “I just want to be loved.” She at last drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day of the race, and Alex had just finished tinkering with his car when he heard a small voice.

“Alex?”

He turned and smiled. “That’s me,” he said. “How ya feelin’ IQ?”

“A little bummed that I’m too young to drive myself, but I did invent a temporal displacement gun. It should slow the others down allowing me to win.”

“Basically a time gun?”

“Pretty much.”

“Sounds a bit like something Dastardly would pull.”

The race began, and Alex and IQ were off like a shot. IQ and Alex were tied for first place, and that was when it happened. A small ray gun popped out of the hood of IQ’s car. The next thing he knew, Alex was enveloped in a strange green light. When it dissipated, Alex found himself headed for a grove of peach trees. He stopped just in time to avoid crashing and noticed how groggy he was. “Aw fuck…”. He then remembered what had happened. “What year is it?” He slurred.

The Black Dragon’s artificial intelligence kicked into gear, and a voice said, “It’s 1969, Alex.”

Alex noticed a house in the distance and stumbled towards it. God, time travel sucked. He was dizzy, groggy and nauseous… like being hung over.

When he got to the house, he could barely stand up. He fell to his knees with a groan, and a woman opened the door. The last thing Alex remembered was hearing a bewildered “Oh my stars!”

When he woke up, he groaned. “Shouldn’t be here,” he managed to say weakly.

“Shhh… honey,” the lady whispered. “Just relax.”

Alex smiled as he took her in. She looked a bit familiar. Blonde hair, pale skin, but she was dressed in magenta, and when she took her helmet off, he saw a pair of goggles on it. No one he knew dressed like that.

“I saw you stumblin’ around the woods behind the house,” she said softly. “What’s your name sugar?”

“Alex. Alex Drake. I wound up here after… veering off course in a race.” He decided she might not understand time travel, or think he was crazy. “Who are you?”

She smiled. What she said would send Alex’s mind reeling in surprise.

“Why,” she said, “I’m Penelope Pitstop.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Well this keeps getting better,” Alex said. “It’s good to meet you. This is gonna sound weird, but the race I veered off course from takes place about forty years from now. I have to get back to my own time.”

Penelope smiled. “Why I know just the man! Professor Pat Pending can help.”

Alex started to say something but was interrupted by a loud thump. “What on Earth?!” He jumped out of bed and opened the front door.

Pandora was just dusting herself off, and Alex smiled. “Hey, you found me!” He exclaimed.

“Hey,” said Pandora weakly, smiling back. “I feel like I have a hangover.”

“Yeah I felt that way for a while myself. Let’s get you inside.”

When she finally found the bed, she sighed. “I zapped myself with IQ’s time ray,” she muttered. “I didn’t care. I had to find you.”

Alex gently took Pandora’s hand, smiling. “No one’s ever cared for me like that.”

“I do,” she said.

“I know,” said Alex gently. “And I care for you too… it’s funny. After what I’ve been through, I didn’t think I could care for _anyone_. But I care for all of you guys… especially you, because I… I…”. He sighed. “Pandora, I… I love you.”

Pandora smiled. “Alex…” she said softly. “I love you too… you showed me a level of caring no one else has… well… ‘cept Penny. You’re just so… amazing. You’re this cool, badass race car driver, but you’re just so sweet, it’s…”. She sighed and sat up, and Alex sat next to her, cupping her cheek.

“Come here, sweetheart,” he said gently. They kissed gently, and Alex deviated his kisses to her neck.

“God…” she whispered, shuddering and grabbing his hair.

“God you’re hot,” Alex whispered, going back to her lips. “‘I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“Really?”

Alex nodded. “I never thought anyone would date me, so I just… never tried.”

Pandora buried her head into his chest and sighed happily. She stroked his hair and closed her eyes, softly humming a slow song.

Alex smiled, tears coming to his eyes. “My… my mother used to sing that to me… before she left. Where did you learn that?”

“It’s… some love song I like that I first heard in high school.”

Alex kissed Pandora’s forehead softly. “We gotta find Pat Pending and get out of here.”

This would, perhaps, be a long stay.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a sunny day at the headquarters of the Wacky Races, and Penelope Pitstop was heading inside from her car when a flash of green light revealed the Black Dragon speeding right towards her. It stopped mere inches away.

“Hey you!” Alex called out, poking his head out the window. “Guess who’s back!”

“Alex? Pandora? Am I glad to see you! Guys, you were gone for two days!”

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” said Pandora, pecking Alex on the cheek.

Alex chuckled softly. “Let’s go in, sweetie,” he said softly.

When the three arrived at P.T. Barnstorm’s office, where the others were waiting, Barnstorm smiled. “Guys, there’s someone I want you to meet. It’s his job to make sure our race tracks are as danger… ah… _perfectly safe_ , as possible. This is Victor Thorne.”

Alex laughed. “You son of a _bitch_ , why didn’t you tell me you were working with us?! Aw man! Guys, he used to be my crew chief back in my NASCAR days! Vic, here are Bella, Tiny, IQ, Dick, Peter, my lovely girlfriend Pandora, and this is Penelope.”

“Hi,” Penny said softly.

Victor smiled. “Afternoon,” he said in his British accent.

Penny smiled; she had to admit she liked what she saw. He had black hair and green eyes, and decently tanned skin.

“Penny!” Pandora said, snapping her fingers.

Penelope shook her head vigorously. “Huh? Yeah, what… what Peter said.”

“Before or after he mentioned fried spinach?” Victor asked.

“Gadzooks, Pitstop!” Dastardly groaned. “Don’t tell me you’re twitterpated!”

“Hey,” said Victor softly. “It’s okay… just relax, you’re fine.”

After the meeting, the Pitstops headed to their room.

“What got into you back there?” Pandora asked.

“I don’t know what to think!” said Penelope. “Peter only just recently broke up with me, but that Victor is… kinda cute, honestly.”

“Just so what your heart says,” Pandora suggested.

“I think it’s confused…” said Penny thoughtfully. “I could get to know him but… I’m not sure what I _want_. Ugh… I need a drink.”

Penny headed to the hotel bar and sighed.

“Oh… you’re here too?” Victor said.

“Yeah,” said Penny. “I don’t know what happened. I was miles away.”

“Was… is something wrong?”

Penny sighed. “I went through a breakup recently. I _want_ to love again but at the same time… my heart’s broken.”

Victor smiled as he looked into her eyes. “Penelope,” he said softly as their hands brushed against each other, “it’s alright.”

Penny, feeling a slight burst of confidence, rested her hand on his and said softly, almost sadly, “Just… be patient with me, okay?”


	9. Chapter 9

It was a warm summer night in Hawaii. Where the next race would be held in two days. Ales was in his car with Pandora, parked at the beach, and they were holding each other as close as they could.

“Why did you tell me so… soon, Alex?” She asked.

Alex kissed her neck and smiled. “You got me out of a really bad spot,” he said softly. “One I’d been in for years. Literally two decades. I was five when my mother left. When a special girl like you gets a guy like me out of a nightmare like that, and that constant spiral of self-loathing… it’s really hard not to love her. Despite what you might think, you’re incredibly special, and… and pretty and… I can’t believe I almost missed out on feeling like this. You’re this… this bright star in my otherwise… pretty dark life.”

Pandora sighed softly. “When you’re talking into those microphones, you’re this smiling, cocky, damn-the-torpedoes kind of guy. You just seem so carefree and confident. But when I actually met you, especially when you walked off like that, I had never seen anyone so… so defeated… so done with it all. Your situation was just this… driving force that made me realize that helping others feels good. You made me realize that… that I actually love my sister. Alex… you saved me too.”

He stroked her hair and smiled as Pandora laid a hand on his chest, cuddling into him as best as she could.

Later, they headed back to the hotel and Alex headed to the hotel bar to have a few drinks. Dick Dastardly was there along with Penny. Alex smiled as he drank, thinking of Pandora.

“Something on your mind?” Dick asked.

“Yeah,” said Alex. “That Pandora’s something else. I tell you, she saved my life.”

Dick felt a twinge of jealousy. He knew Alex and Pandora were talking, but… well, he had to admit, Alex was right. She _was_ something else. _“What could Alex have that I don’t?”_ He wondered. _“What doesn’t she see in me?”_

Penny smiled. “You do seem a lot happier,” she said. “And Pandora seems nicer.”

“She does,” said Dick. “I just wish I could somehow… I don’t know… get her to see some merit in me.”

“Everyone wants a date with Pandora,” said Alex. “Take a number.”

Everyone laughed. “Yes, and get in line behind you I suppose. Come tomorrow, though, your fancy Italian scrap heap will be eating my exhaust fumes!”

Alex scoffed. “You’re a dick, Dastardly,” he muttered.

Peter chuckled and let out a low “Nice!”

“Alex? Alex Drake?”

Alex turned to the source of the voice… a woman. “That’s me.”

“Do you remember me? Honey… it’s been years.”

Alex’s mouth fell open as he started to tear up. That voice was… familiar. He could’ve sworn he’d heard it somewhere before.

“It’s me… Kelly?”

“You can’t be…” Alex almost whispered.

“Alex,” she said gently… “I’m your mother.”


	10. Chapter 10

Alex was stunned… speechless. His _mother_?! He walked towards her. “Why?” He whispered. “Why did you leave?”

She smiled. “I never left you,” she said softly. “I was always in the stands at your races, cheering you on. I only left your father.”

“Why didn’t you take me with you?” Alex asked thickly.

“Honey, I was young and stupid. I just hoped maybe…”

“Hope is a useless emotion,” said Alex. “It’s not real. Do you have any idea what that _demon from Hell did to me_?!”

She just nodded. “I heard…” she said, on the verge of tears. “Alex… I’m so sorry…”

“I don’t blame you,” said Alex. “I blame myself. He wouldn’t have been so cruel if I hadn’t been born.” He narrowed his eyes. “You should have aborted me.”

He walked to his room, all the negativity of the past surfacing as he did.

Pandora followed close behind. “Alex…?”

He sighed and turned around. “I… I don’t want you to see me like this,” he said thickly.

She walked closer and took his hand. “I am gonna stay with you even at your lowest,” she said. “You shouldn’t want to die… without you I… I might’ve lost my sister.”

Ales hung his head as tears started to pour from his eyes. “My worldview is black. I… I can’t even _imagine_ anything else.” He was crying.

Pandora gently wrapped her arms around his trembling frame. “I love you,” she whispered.

That made him cry harder.

“Shhhh…” Pandora whispered, stroking his hair. “Shhh…”

Alex continued trembling as they headed to his suite. They sat on the couch, and Alex sighed. “I’m tired,” he said thickly. “It’s just too much. I feel so alone, and sometimes it feels like no one cares. I just… my heart is black… there’s just no life. My soul hurts.”

Pandora felt her heart break as she cupped his cheek. “Shhh… listen,” she whispered tenderly. “I want you to know that you’re special… and you are _loved_.” She kissed him gently, holding him close. “I’m here…”

Alex closed his eyes and sighed shakily. “If anything happened to you, I couldn’t live with myself…” he whispered.

“Nothing’s gonna happen to me, Alex,” she cooed.

“Speaking of tired… I’m also _physically_ tired. I need sleep.”

Pandora giggled. “I’m not ready to sleep together, but we could _literally_ sleep together. I mean, I’m in your suite.”

“No harm in going full monte,” Alex said, smiling. “Uh… I sleep in my underwear.”

Pandora giggled. “It’s okay,” she said. “I don’t have my nightie on me so… guess I’ll do the same.”

Soon, they were in bed, simply cuddling as they whispered sweet nothings to each other. Pandora fell asleep first, going limp in Alex’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

It was time for another race, this one from Alex’s hometown of Chicago across Illinois to Aurora. Alex was in third place now, behind Pandora and Peter. Alex knew they were about halfway to Auroa. He was nothing if not familiar with his own state! He watched as Peter activated his turbo mode. He clipped the front of Pandora’s car, causing her to crash headlong into a bridge abutment.

Alex pulled over, running to her. “Sweetheart are you okay?” He said softly. He gently picked her up, setting her down and removing her helmet. She was half-conscious. As she opened her eyes, her car’s engine caught fire.

“Alex…” she said weakly. “I… I love…”

He stroked her cheek, shaking her gently. “Come on, sweetie, stay awake for me!”

Soon, Penelope happened on the scene. “Pandora?!” She cried, screeching to a halt and frantically running over. “Oh my God! _PANDORA_!!”

By this time, she’d fallen unconscious. Alex placed his fingers under her jaw and his cheek over her mouth.

“How is she, Alex? How is she!” When she saw Alex compressing her chest, Penny gasped. “ _SHE’S NOT BREATHING_?!” She practically screamed.

“Come on Pandora,” Alex said encouragingly as he placed his lips against hers, breathing for her twice. “Come on sweetheart!” He couldn’t stop… he _wouldn’t_! Every second that passed, he was a second closer to losing her forever!

Alex was still trying to revive Pandora a few minutes later when the ambulance arrived. As a distraught Penny talked to the paramedics, Pandora coughed weakly and started breathing again.

The paramedics soon rolled her into the ambulance, and a now trembling Alex got back into his car.

Bela cleared his throat. “They’re taking her to Chicago,” he said. “Don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll survive the trip, and recover just fine.”

“Pandora… really messed up.”

“Brother, that’s not helping!”

Alex narrowed his eyes. “Ah fuck,” he muttered. He saw that Penelope was in hysterics, talking on her phone to whoever she could.

When he got home, he called his mother, which he never thought he’d get a chance to do.

“Alex? Hey… you alright? Did you win?”

“Nobody won,” said Alex thickly. “Pandora crashed into an underpass… she almost died.”

Kelly gasped. “Oh my God!” She cried. “She… she’ll be fine, right?”

“We don’t know…” said Alex, “and no one can see her for three days.”

“Honey… she’s gotta make it. She will.”

Alex and Kelly talked for a while longer, and shortly after they hung up, his phone rang.

“Alex? It’s… it’s Penny.”

“She…” Alex took a deep breath. “She’s fine, right?”

Penny started crying. “I wish I could say she was! Alex, she… they had to go in and operate, and…”

“And what?” He said as calmly as he could.

“She lived but… but…”

“Yes?”

“She’s… she’s gone into a coma…”

On the other end, after she’d hung up, Penny threw herself onto her bed and broke down.


	12. Chapter 12

A week had passed since the accident, and Victor was sipping coffee at Headquarters. He was walking toward the car that his work provided him when he heard soft crying. He walked towards it and saw that, incredibly, it was coming from Penelope’s car. Why, she _never_ cried!

“Penny,” he said softly. “Alex told me what happened. He… he said you were really upset…”

“First Peter leaves… and now… _this_?!”

Victor cocked his head. “Penelope…” he said gently.

“I just want my sister back!” She said thickly. She gasped. “Oh my God!” She cried. “What if she never wakes up?!” Fresh tears came to her eyes as she buried her face in her knees, curling into a trembling ball. “What if she dies, what if she dies, what if she dies?!” She sobbed.

“No, darling, she’s not going to,” he said softly.

Penelope shook her head vigorously. “I ca… I can’t _take_ it!” She got out of the car, using the door to steady herself. “God and I have to go in there?!”

“I… would you like to be held for a while, Penny?”

Penny just nodded as Victor held her close and rocked her gently, comfortingly stroking her hair as she cried.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Alex had just walked into Pandora’s room. He sat next to her bed and gently took her limp hand. Seeing her hooked up to life support nearly shattered his soul… but he had to stay strong for her.

“Hey sweetheart,” he said softly. “How ya doin’? You know… my day was alright. Lemme tell you about it.”

Alex talked to Pandora for about an hour, and before he left, he placed a large bouquet of flowers on the end table and kissed her forehead gently. “I love you,” he whispered.

As he left, he ran into Dick Dastardly.

“Well? How is she?” Said Dastardly.

“She’s hooked up to life support,” Alex replied. “We don’t know when or… or even _if_ she’ll…”

“No...” Dick said weakly, shaking his head. “God, no!” He almost ran to the room and when he got there, he sat down and hung his head.

“This is all that Peter Perfect’s fault,” he said thickly. “I’m sorry that I never got to tell you…”. He sighed. “What does Drake have that I don’t? What could you see in him, but… but not me?” He took her hand. “You and I are… we’re kindred spirits. Alexander Drake? Really? He… he hides his pain, badly I might add, with even worse humor! We were _made_ for each other and…”. He kissed her hand and sighed. “And I… I love you, Pandora Pitstop.”

After Dick left, he began to seethe. “What could Alex _possibly…”._ He growled and started his car. “God damn it,” he muttered as he drove to the hotel. When he got there, he walked into the lobby and saw Alex talking with the others.

“Excuse me, Alex but… I just visited Pandora and a thought occurred to me.”

Alex turned. “What’s up?”

“What do you have that I don’t?”

Alex scoffed. “How ‘bout a soul?” He said jokingly.

The others laughed, and Dick let out a derisive snort. “Pandora doesn’t love you, Drake!” He said derisively. “She _pities_ you. Your attempts at hiding your melodramatic pain are laughable at best.”

“So are your attempts to rile me up, Ricky.”

“ _Ricky_?!”

“Best quit while you’re behind. And how can you have feelings for her anyway? You’re not capable of loving anybody.”

“We’re one and the same, she and I!”

“In case you haven’t noticed, she’s changed.”

Dick scoffed. “People don’t _change_! They just get better at hiding the truth. Besides which, I’d be far better for her!”

Alex let out a laugh. “Oh please,” he droned. “You’d beat Pandora like you beat Muttley.”

A collective “Oooh…” sounded from the others.

“I would _never_ ,” Dick hissed, stepping closer and waving a finger in his face, “hurt that dog… or Pandora! So if you want to have a go, do it! Go on… just like your father did to you. You probably deserved it.”

“I promised myself,” said Alex, “that I would _never_ … inflict that kind of physical and emotional pain on another human being. To think this is how you treat your fans, Dick. I thought you were only a bastard on the track. Turns out, Dastardly… you’re just a dick.”

Dick scoffed again. “You and Pandora… please. Not even your _family_ wants you, Drake! How could you possibly be good enough for her when you’re not even good enough for your own parents?!”


End file.
